


Euphoria: Far From Home

by allweneedofhell



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, enemies to lovers (kinda), lexi is a standing up for her herself in this one, school trip AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweneedofhell/pseuds/allweneedofhell
Summary: School Trip AU! Prompt is all @Cuhlexah, this bitch is always giving me the best ideas for fics.this was supposed to be a one shot, but it's far too long so i decided it will be split into three parts, the third and final part being the longest.there's some parallels to Spiderman: FFH in this (hence the name) please don't sue me Disney.this has been my favorite fic to write so far, i hope y'all enjoy





	1. Part One

It all started with Lexi Howard telling her life-long best friend, Rue Bennett “I love you”. 

  
**Lexi** :  _ welp. I did it.  _

**Jules** :  _ OMG! What did she say? _

**Lexi** : _ she said “thank you” -_- _

**Jules** :  _ lol you’ve gotta be kidding me. _

**Lexi** :  _ nope, and then she ran out the door.  _

**Lexi** :  _ what the fuck do i do now?  _

**Jules** :  _ you know she loves you back, lex.  _

**Lexi** :  _ yeah yeah, but prolly just as a friend _

**Jules** :  _ uh, no it’s definitely more. I’ve seen the way you two look at each other _

**Lexi** :  _ then why the fuck did she not say it back?  _

**Jules** : _ you know rue….she’s not the best at talking sometimes.  _

**Lexi** :  _ god, and now we are going on this fucking school trip. Hopefully i get paired with you or kat.  _

And then Jules had a brilliant idea. 

**Jules** :  _ so rue didn’t say i love you back… _

**Kat** : _ i know, rue is texting me _

**Kat** :  _ she can be such an idiot sometimes.  _

**Jules** :  _ so does she love lexi? _

**Kat** :  _ of course she fucking does, she’s just too chicken shit to admit it, and she panicked. And out came the “thank you” lol _

**Jules** :  _ we gotta help them out somehow _

**Jules** : _ they are both too awkward to figure this out on their own _ .

**Kat** :  _ god i know, but what are we gonna do? _

**Jules** : _ you know the school trip coming up? And how Hayes is assigning rooms at the assembly tomorrow ? _

**Kat** : _ duh, i want you as my roommate btw.  _

**Jules** :  _ samesies but uh, I have a plan so that rue and lexi get put together.  _

**Jules** :  _ also rumor has it, our dumbass principal accidently booked a room with one king bed instead of two twins.  _

**Kat** :  _ OMFG LMAO. are you serious? _

**Jules** :  _ ya. So you down to help me? _

**Kat** :  _ YUP. fill. me. in.  _

_ … _

Jules had this shit down to a fucking science. The assembly was at the end of the school day, and thankfully, her last class was with Rue, and Kat’s was with Lexi. Right before the bell rang, Jules went up to Rue. 

“So how stupid do you feel today?” She asked, teasingly, poking Rue in the side with her elbow. “I’m sure that ‘thank you’ went over well, huh?”

“I’m not in the mood, Jules. Lexi won’t even talk to me, I think I really fucked things up.”

“Well, yeah you responded to ‘I love you’ with ‘thank you’. That’s a monumental fail right there.”

“Fuck off.” 

“But I happen to know that Lexi wants to talk to you, to smooth things over.” This was a total fucking lie-Jules just needed Rue to believe it so her master plan would go over smoothly. 

“Wait, really?” Rue looked up at Jules, eyes shining with hope. “I tried calling her a zillion times yesterday to apologize and she sent me straight to voicemail.”

“Yup, talked to her earlier. She wants to meet you in the bathroom by the gym before the assembly.” 

Rue quickly gathered her things at the end of the period and rushed to the bathroom, as Jules snickered behind her.  _ This is going to be too fucking good.  _

…

Kat and Lexi were walking towards the gym, when Kat abruptly told Lexi she had to go to the bathroom and wanted Lexi to wait for her. 

“But the assembly is in like two minutes, can’t you hold it?” 

_ No, I can’t hold it, because this is all a part of the plan.  _

“I’ll be quick, Lex. Plllllleasseee wait for me! You do want to room together, right?”

“Ugh, fine!” Lexi huffed, following Kat into the bathroom. “Anything to not get paired with-”

Rue. Rue was right in front of her, leaning up against the sink. 

“You wanted to talk?” She asked, looking down shyly at Lexi. 

“Alright, see you two in the assembly!” Kat ran out of the bathroom without going pee, giggling all the way. She met up with Jules in the hall right outside, and they gave each other a high five before heading into the gym. 

“Fucking NAILED IT!” 

…

“Of COURSE Jules planned this shit.” Lexi said, pacing back and forth on the tile floor, desperately trying not to look at Rue. Her best friend had this insane power over her, and she knew as soon as she looked into Rue’s big, brown eyes, all her anger would slowly melt away. “Fuck this, I’m going to the-”

“Lexi, wait-” Rue grabbed her arm as she turned to walk away. Lexi flinched and pulled away, like her skin had been burned-because fuck, Rue’s touch always sent sparks throughout her entire body. 

“What, Rue? What could you possibly have to say to me?” Lexi used her anger as a wall, a wall that she hoped Rue’s gaze couldn’t break through. 

“Maybe we should talk...about yesterday.” Thankfully, Rue wasn’t looking at her, instead, she was staring down at her feet. “I-I’m really sorry, Lex. I panicked and I-”

“I told you I fucking LOVED you, and you said THANK YOU!”

“I know, I’m an idiot and I-”

“Do you know how long it took me to say that, Rue? Do you know how brave I had to fucking be?”

“I know and I-”

“And you couldn’t say it back. That really fucking hurt.” Lexi was now standing directly in front of Rue, staring her down with her arms crossed. “Do you even love me?”

“Of course I do, you know I do-”

“But are you in love with me?” Lexi asked, as Rue gulped loudly, continuing to glare at the floor. “Fucking say it, Rue. Tell me you love me, or I’m gone.” 

“I-I-um I-”

“You can’t even say it back.” Lexi whispered, before turning to leave. This time, Rue didn’t try to stop her. She just put her head in her hands and began to cry. 

…

Lexi walks toward the gym, fuming the whole way. She was super pissed at Jules and Kat for orchestrating this whole thing, and even more pissed at Rue for being such a coward. Her anger was the only thing keeping her from breaking down-because honestly, the second that stopped, she knew she would burst into tears. 

The whole senior class was packed into the bleachers as Principal Hayes stood at his podium, reading out room assignments. He saw Lexi, trying to sneak past him without drawing any attention to herself. 

“Ah, Ms. Howard! How kind of you to join us!” Lexi grumbled a response, as she sat down in the front row-her cover was blown. “As you know, I made a mistake and booked one room with a king bed instead of two twins. I was going to see if anyone wanted to volunteer before I randomly assigned it, but Ms. Vaughn up there has your back.” Lexi shot a menacing look at Jules, who was in the top row with Kat, trying (and failing) to suppress her laughter. “She let me know you and Ms. Bennett would be late today, and would gladly take that room. I’m guessing that’s alright with you girls?” Hayes looked beyond Lexi to the door to the gym, where Rue had appeared. She had tried to hide the fact that she had been crying, but her red puffy eyes told another story. Lexi immediately felt bad-she hadn’t meant to make Rue cry and maybe she was being too harsh-but she wanted Rue to know that she had hurt her...badly. 

“Actually, I was gonna-” Lexi began. 

“That’s gonna work just fine, Principal Hayes. Thank you.” Rue said, taking a seat next to Lexi. 

“Well, it’s all settled then! Room assignments are all accounted for. San Francisco, here we come!” Hayes said enthusiastically. 

**Lexi: ** _ how the fuck could you guys do this to me? Now i’m stuck with Rue all fucking week _

**Jules** : _ that was the plan _ :p

**Kat** :  _ y’all need to make up anyways.  _

**Jules** :  _ and i’m sure a week in a king sized bed will help that along _ ;)

**Lexi** :  _ i fucking hate y’all _

**Kat** :  _ no you don’t _

**Jules** :  _ you’ll be thanking us before you know it  _

Lexi shoved her phone in her pocket, not wanting to talk to her two supposed best friends anymore. She knew they did this to help her, but sometimes, Lexi wished they would just stay out of her and Rue’s relationship. She got on her bike to head home, avoiding eye contact with Rue-she could feel Rue staring at her from across the parking lot. 

_ I’m so fucked.  _

…

The bus ride to San Francisco was a long one-seven hours. Rue woke up late the morning they departed, running out the door in a pair of black shorts and a hoodie. She had barely packed for a week trip- but Rue’s style was so simplistic, she didn’t need much. 

When she arrived in front of the school, she immediately spotted Lexi chatting it up with Kat and Jules. She looked fucking beautiful. She had on a pair of black Adidas joggers, and Rue didn’t fail to notice they clung to her ass just right. She had on an Eastland High Cheer t-shirt, probably Cassie’s. With her hair up in a high bun, Rue could see Lexi’s long neck and slender shoulders. Her fucking weakness. She still felt really fucking stupid for not telling Lexi how she felt-because she was very obviously in love with her-but Lexi turned her into a blathering idiot lately; she couldn’t help it. 

“Hey guys!” Rue yelled from across the parking lot. Jules and Kat enthusiastically waved, while Lexi glared at her, arms crossed. Rue could tell Jules felt bad, so she joined Rue and slung her arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey Rue-Rue.” She said, pulling Rue to the side. “How are you doing?”

“This week is going to fucking suck.” Rue sighed, glancing over at Lexi. Kat was talking her ear off, but she was still staring at Rue, turning red when she caught the taller girl noticing her. “She hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She’s just mad. And rightfully so.”   
  


“I tried to apologize! She won’t hear me out!” Rue huffed.

“She told us that you practically were stuttering over your words the whole time. If you really do love her, why is it so hard for you to tell her? She’s your oldest friend.”

“That’s why it’s hard!” Rue sat down on the curb, holding her knees to her chest. “This could screw up our whole friendship-I mean...what if I fuck it all up?”

“That’s a big ‘what if’ right there.” Jules ran her hands reassuringly down Rue’s back. “I really think you two owe it to each other to explore things.”

“Yeah...but she won’t even talk to me.”

“Try again, Rue. Lexi is stubborn, but she’s hopelessly in love with you. She won’t shut you out forever.”

“You really think so?” Jules nodded back at her. “Okay, I’ll try. But please sit next to me on this long ass bus ride. I need someone to distract me from Lexi’s death glares.”

“I gotchu, bitch.” Jules linked arms with Rue as they headed on the bus. Lexi shot Rue one last angry stare before sitting down next to Kat. Rue moved past them, to a window seat next to Jules. She pressed her forehead against the cold window, closing her eyes, letting herself relax. 

_ Here goes nothing.  _


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lexi FINALLY starts to give in, because who could stay mad at lil baby Rue for that long?

When they finally got to the hotel, Rue had a giant mark on her face, from falling asleep against the bus window. She tried to cover it with her hoodie, but the entire side of her cheek was red. Lexi found it secretly adorable, but she was still masking her attraction with anger. So she ignored her as the group of seniors headed into the lobby. 

“Alright students! You know your assigned rooms!” Principal Hayes was talking through a loudspeaker, which was honestly fucking embarassing. He looked like the ultimate tourist, wearing a sun hat and sunglasses that were hanging around his neck by a string. “Go and freshen up, and meet me down here in a half hour. We are going on our first group dinner!” Half of the room groaned-everyone expected that they would be allowed to explore. Even though most were eighteen, they were still in high school, so freedom was obviously limited.

Lexi got in the elevator with Kat and Jules, and of course, Rue. She completely ignored her crush to make fun of Principal Hayes. Rue stood quietly in the corner, occasionally letting out a soft giggle when Jules or Kat said something funny-at least they weren’t ignoring her. 

Luckily, their room was right next to her shared room with Rue.  _ I can escape if I need to. _ Lexi threw her duffel bag on the bed, searching to find a change of clothes, while Rue sat on the opposite side of the bed, biting her nails. 

“Um, can we talk, Lex?” She spoke so quietly, Lexi almost didn’t hear her. 

“About what?” She continued to rummage through her bag, searching for her favorite black skirt and sweater combo. When she finally found it, she took her hair out of her high ponytail, shaking it loose. Rue looked at her-entranced. Lexi wasn’t blind-she knew Rue had feelings for her-she just wanted her to be fucking brave enough to admit it. 

“I don’t want things to be like this. I messed up, okay? You just make me nervous and I can’t-”

“Can’t say I love you back?” Lexi said, stepping out of her sweatpants and into her skirt. “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m so sorry, Lexi. You know I have feelings for you.” 

Rue looked so sad that Lexi just wanted to forget everything, and kiss Rue with all the passion that had been building up inside her for years. But she always gave into Rue, and she didn’t want to do that anymore. She wanted to be strong, and let Rue know she couldn’t walk all over her anymore. 

“I know. Look, let’s just be friends, alright?” Lexi was now shirtless, and noticed Rue turning bright red before she quickly put on her sweater. She looked in the mirror, adjusting her skirt, and arranging her curls so that she looked put together. Because honestly, she felt like a fucking mess. All this pent up frustration with Rue was driving her crazy, but she was being stubborn, and needed Rue to actually prove to her that she did love her. “I’ll talk to you later, alright?” And with that, she was headed out the door. Before it closed behind her, she heard Rue softly call out to her. 

“Lexi-please wait.”

…

“Bitch, you are being WAY too harsh.” Kat said, finishing up her mascara in the bathroom mirror. “Like give Rue a god damn break.”

“It’s not that easy. I’ve been her fucking doormat for years. I’m not doing that shit anymore.” Lexi was staring up at the ceiling. By now, she had the pattern memorized. She didn’t want to look at her friends, at Rue, at anyone at all. She was afraid if she looked into anyone’s eyes, she would immediately feel vulnerable, and well, that would just make her fucking burst into tears. 

“Yeah, but Rue’s sober now. She has been for months.” Jules pointed out. “She hasn’t been taking advantage of your friendship. If anything, she’s been chasing after you like a fucking lost puppy.”

Jules had a point. Wherever she went, Rue had been following behind her, opening her doors for her, getting her lunch, arranging the perfect movie nights. She was trying to make up for all the lost time, all the years she treated Lexi like garbage. And it’s not like Lexi failed to notice that-because she did, and it was extremely cute. But all the years of being ignored and yelled at still fucking stung. 

“I guess you’re right.” Lexi mumbled, finally sitting up. “I’ll try to be nice. But I’m NOT giving in. Unless she can say ‘I love you’ back, we are just gonna be friends.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Kat giggled. “You guys are sharing a fucking bed.”

“It’s a king sized bed, Kat. I could be sprawled out on one side and not even touch her.” 

But even Lexi wasn’t convinced. She was naturally drawn to Rue, and even her stubbornness wouldn’t change that. 

…

The students had a curfew and had to be back to their assigned rooms by eleven. Kat, Jules, Lexi and Rue all hung out after dinner, and things were finally starting to feel like they were going back to normal. Well, not the normal Rue had wanted, but at least Lexi wasn’t glaring at her anymore. Rue wanted to be close to Lexi again, like it was before Lexi said those three little words that turned their whole fucking world upside down. She missed the sideways glances, the flirty touches, the way Lexi would tuck Rue’s hair behind her ear. She didn’t know why it was so hard for her to tell Lexi how she felt, but she had a feeling it had to do with her hatred of feeling vulnerable. When Rue felt exposed in the past, she turned to drugs-her own personal security blanket-and they made her feel safe. And so did Lexi, but saying ‘I love you’ would change fucking everything, and change scared the shit out of Rue. 

Lexi had them back to their rooms by 10:59 (she was always punctual, she even was born on her expected due date). She began to strip down to her pajamas-a dorky matching t-shirt and shorts combo that she had been wearing for years. 

They had always changed in front of each other, but now it felt different. Rue tried not to stare at Lexi, but ultimately gave in. She was facing away from Rue, unhooking the clasp of her bra. Rue couldn’t help but to look at Lexi’s slender body, her long neck, the small of her back, and her entirely too cute back dimples. She swallowed hard-her throat suddenly felt drier than the Sahara desert, and went to change in the bathroom. 

When she came back out, Lexi was propped up against the headboard, flipping through the channels on the TV. “Ugh, nothing’s on!” She groaned, as channel after channel had on news or infomercials. She finally found reruns of The Office, and settled on that, tossing the remote to the side. “This okay?” 

“Uh, sure. It’s good.”  _ Smooth.  _ “I’m tired as hell anyways.”

“Oh really? Cause you were snoring the entire bus ride. And drooling up against the window?”

“You were watching, huh? No wonder, I could feel you angrily staring at me even in my sleep.”

“I’m sorry I was so harsh, Rue.” Lexi said, using her arm to prop her up sideways. “I was just hurt, and I’m so damn stubborn. But I shouldn’t have been so mean.”

“It’s okay, Lex. I’m sorry too. I know I fucked up.” Rue laid on the other side of the bed, facing Lexi. “I just-I need to take things slow. I may be a coward, and I can’t help that. But, you’re my everything. Please know that.”

Lexi smiled widely at Rue for the first time in days. Rue could feel herself grinning back-she wouldn’t be surprised if her grin took up half her face. 

…

When Rue’s alarm started blaring the next morning, Lexi was already in the bathroom getting ready. She wanted to look super cute today-after all, her and Rue had a major breakthrough last night.  _ “You’re my everything”.  _ Lexi couldn’t stop replaying Rue’s words in her head. It wasn’t the three words she initially wanted to hear, but they had made her feel so warm. It was strangely more intimate. She couldn’t help but smile as she heard Rue groaning and slapping the alarm clock, effectively shutting it up. 

Before she had gotten out of bed that morning, she found herself staring at Rue sleeping. Now that may be considered kind of creepy, but it was almost impossible not to. Rue looking so peaceful when she slept, her long limbs curled up into a tiny ball. She snored softly when she slept, and some may find that annoying, but Lexi found it incredibly endearing. It took everything in her to not kiss Rue’s soft skin.

She made her way over to Rue’s side of the bed, where Rue was stretching, just starting to squint to become accustomed to the morning sun. “Time to get up, sleepyhead!” Lexi said, gently ruffling Rue’s hair. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us!”

“You sound like fucking Hayes.” 

“At least I’m not dressed like him, right?” Rue propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at Lexi-and no, she was NOT dressed like Principal Hayes. She was wearing a pair of high waisted jeans that were intentionally ripped all the way down and cuffed at the bottom, showing off a new pair of white converse. On top, she had on a striped v-neck. She did a cute little twirl for Rue, whose gaze was making her feel especially hot. 

“No, definitely not.” Rue said, licking her lips. Lexi felt herself getting aroused-all it took was Rue staring at her with that damn look in her eyes. She couldn’t look at the girl any longer, she would have pounced on her, sending them both back into the sheets. Thankfully, a knock on the door broke her out of her dirty thoughts. 

“C’mon what are y’all doing in there?” Jules shouted from behind the door. Lexi quickly ran over to let her in, with Kat in tow. “Hmmmm, why are you still in bed, Rue-Rue? And why are you all red?” Jules went in to pinch Lexi’s cheeks, she couldn’t hide the shade of deep red that had covered her face. 

“I just got up late.” Rue mumbled, throwing the sheets off of her. Now it was Lexi’s turn to stare-Rue was only wearing a tank top and underwear, and her eyes ran up and down Rue’s long legs. Rue threw on a pair of pants and grabbed her hoodie, running into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

“That’s all it takes, huh?” Kat asked, leaning up against the frame of the bathroom door. “Damn, you lucky. I had to get up two hours ago to get ready.”

“Same.” Lexi and Jules said at the same time. 

“Yeah, but that’s just because Rue looks like a damn supermodel, even when she just wakes up.” Jules teased, poking Lexi in the ribs. 

“Shut uppppp.” Rue groaned. “I’m fucking ready, alright? Let’s do this.”

...

Lexi spent the entire boat ride to Alcatraz giving her friends a history lesson on the place. Rue recognized the name from class, but that’s all she knew, because she was always off daydreaming in school. It was an infamous abandoned prison that housed some of the most notorious criminals in American history. And it was said to be one of the most haunted places in the country-which piqued Lexi’s interest but made Rue nervous. Ever since she saw her first scary movie in fifth grade, she was fucking terrfied of anything spooky, especially ghosts.

On the other hand, Lexi was fascinated with anything morbid-abandoned jails, insane asylums, haunted houses. She obsessively watched Ghost Adventures and even came up with theories on how her house was  _ definitely  _ haunted. Rue hated it, but she would do anything for Lexi, so she found herself staying up till two in the morning watching the show with her, hiding her face in Lexi’s shoulder. 

As soon as they got to the island, Principal Hayes gave them the option of going on the official tour, or doing the self-guided tour, in which Lexi ran off, encouraging her friends to explore with her. Rue struggled to keep pace with Lexi, who was running around like a kid in a candy store, even though they were in an extremely creepy abandoned prison. 

One section of the prison had isolation cells, and of course, Lexi wanted to go in them, and have her friends shut the door behind her. 

“C’mon, it will be so cool!” Lexi exclaimed, practically bouncing up and down.

“Hell no!” Kat said, peering into the dark cell. “This shit is so creepy.”

“Yeah, count me out.” Even Jules, the most fearless person Rue knew looked nervous.

“Rue? Come in here with me?” 

As much as Rue wanted to say ‘hell fucking no’, she did it, because it was Lexi asking and she looked super adorable when she pouted. She went into the dark cell with Lexi, and Jules shut the door on them. It was pitch fucking black. Rue knew Lexi was in front of her, but couldn’t see her at all, and could only hear her breathing. 

“This is so FUCKING cool!” Lexi could be such a dork sometimes. “I mean to think, some crazy motherfucker was kept here for months!”

“Uh-yeah-cool.” Rue said nervously, reaching out for Lexi. “I really hate this, Lex.”

“Aw, come here you big baby.” Lexi found Rue’s hand, and pulled her close. Rue instinctively wrapped her arms around Lexi’s waist, pulling the shorter girl under her chin. “For looking like such a badass, you really are the ultimate pussy.” Lexi teased. 

“Hey, anyone would find this terrifying. You’re just a weirdo.” Rue planted a soft kiss on Lexi’s head, feeling strangely at peace in the dark with Lexi against her chest. 

“Alright, come out weirdos!” Jules whipped the door open and the brightness practically blinded Rue. As soon as she saw the two embracing, she started giggling. “Awww, were y’all making out in this haunted ass prison? How cute!”

“Shut up!” Lexi said, leaving Rue’s side to run over and punch Jules’ shoulder. “My little baby Rue just needed some protection.”

_ My baby.  _ Maybe things really were moving forward between them. Rue couldn’t help but feel relieved that she was getting close to her again. 

“My hero!” Rue teasingly fawned over Lexi as the girls ran off, enjoying their adventure on this haunted island. 

…

The students all met up at the Alcatraz gift shop, where most of them purchased cheesy little souvenirs for their friends and family. Lexi wandered around the gift shop, pausing at the history books and flipping through them. Rue was watching her carefully, she knew she wanted to get Lexi something from the shop, but she wanted it to be special-not some dinky little keychain or t-shirt. 

Lexi stopped in front of a glass case, eyes wide when she saw what was inside. Rue kept her distance, but Lexi called Jules and Kat over to show them what was inside the case-even though they probably wouldn’t care.

“It’s replicas of the guard’s keys for the cells! There’s even some for the isolation cells!” Lexi blabbered on, as Rue pretended to be interested in a rack of t-shirts. “That’s so fucking cool!”

The group started to file out of the shop, and Rue lingered behind. “You coming Rue?” Jules called out to her. 

“Yeah, I just have to use the bathroom.” As soon as they were out of sight, Rue gestured to the store clerk and asked for one of the precious keys behind the glass. Rue had to admit, it actually was pretty cool. It was an old-timey key, with a brass tint that had a gold chain around it. It was fucking expensive, hence the glass case protecting it, but Rue had actually saved up a bunch of money since becoming sober. 

And Lexi was fucking worth every penny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fdlkjfljls the gift was supposed to be a nod to FFH because of it's spooky nature. 
> 
> the next chapter is the last! where things will really work out for our tiny babies because of...confessions and stuff!
> 
> let me know what you think!!!!!


End file.
